Forever Yours
by Griffon no Minos
Summary: Degel se sente mal após Kardia rejeitar ser tratado de sua grave doença... Já Kardia, não quer atrapalhar a vida do amigo... Quando sentimentos se misturam, e descobre-se o amor, nem mesmo as eras podem separá-los...


Eu estava na biblioteca de minha casa folheando um de meus imensos volumes sobre astrologia, mas não conseguia me concentrar, pois meus pensamentos estavam em um outro lugar, mais especificamente na casa de escorpião... Meu melhor amigo, Kardia, o guardião do oitavo templo que tinha uma grave doença, havia rejeitado o tratamento que eu lhe oferecia, alegando que não era mais necessário...

Poucos sabem que Kardia tem uma estranha febre que lhe aflinge o coração, e que se não tratada,seria capaz de matá-lo... E a cura? Não havia, mas meu poder de controlar o frio, ajudava a acalmar a temperatura em seu corpo. Fiquei bastante preocupado quando ele recusou que eu continuasse a tratá-lo, e desde então não tenho visto o escorpião louco por batalhas e sangue nem mesmo nos treinos da arena...

**_"Era noite, enquanto eu caminhava lentamente pelo salão de meu templo. Kardia estava parado, encostado em uma das colunas..._**

**_–Degel, onde você estava?Mas que droga! Por acaso você esqueceu que tem essa minha maldita doença como responsabilidade? -Ele estava muito irritado, e suas faces estavam vermelhas. Era a febre..._**

**_–Eu estava ajudando o Patriarca na observação das estrelas... Você sabe que eu tenho que fazer as previsões, já que a guerra Santa se aproxima... Mas eu não me esqueci de você Kardia, eu estava... - Não pude concluir a frase, pois Kardia caiu inerte ao chão._**

**_Eu o segurei nos braços e o pus em minha cama, enquanto colocava minha mão sobre seu peito, lhe aplicando meu ar congelante._**

**_–Degel... Eu não... O que você... Pare agora... - Ele acabara de despertar._**

**_–Não, Kardia, não posso deixar você morrer._**

**_–E se eu te dissesse que eu quero morrer? - Sua voz era cansada._**

**_Aquela pergunta me deixou desarmado. Kardia sempre fora muito otimista e dizia que iria viver para morrer gloriosamente, contra um forte oponente... Esse era o seu sonho... Queria viver cada instante da maneira mais intensa que poderia. Mas aquele que falava agora não era meu amigo que eu tão bem conhecia... Eu estava sem palavras, e acabei abaixando a cabeça, mas a mão de Kardia segurou o meu queixo, obrigando-me a fitá-lo... Ficamos naquela posição por um bom tempo, até que eu me afastei, tirando-lhe a mão de minha face e ficando em pé de costas para ele..._**

**_Ouvi um longo suspiro vindo de trás, então senti quando ele se levantou, cambaleante. Ele estava indo embora, mas tentei impedi-lo, afinal ele estava doente, mas ele era mais forte, e me empurrou. Tudo o que pude fazer foi observá-lo se afastar..."_**

Deixei de lado meus pensamentos e resolvi me concentrar no que deveria fazer agora. Peguei meus óculos em cima da escrivaninha e me dirigi ao templo do mestre. Ele havia me chamado,provavelmente para discutir sobre minhas pesquisas, ou talvez para pedir minha opinião sobre algum dos mais variados assuntos, como costumava fazer. Sempre fui considerado o mais inteligente do santuário, então procurava ajudar o mestre e Athena sama de todas as maneiras que pudesse. Por isso, quase sempre eu estava ausente de minha casa ou na biblioteca, pois necessitava aprender cada vez mais para ser útil da melhor forma possível. Mas isso não agradava nenhum pouco meu melhor amigo...Ele se sentia excluído,e até mesmo envergonhado pelos comentários que recebia a respeito de sermos tão diferentes intelectualmente...

Quando cheguei no salão de reunião,encontrei o Grande mestre acompanhado de Sysiphos de sagitário e de Kardia de escorpião, que nem ao menos me olhou. Me ajoelhei para fazer reverência, e o Mestre mandou que me levantasse. Sysiphos se despediu, e ficamos somente nós três.

–Degel, Kardia disse que hoje iria nos acompanhar nas pesquisas, está bem? Agora vamos. - Eu estranhei o fato, Kardia não gosta desse tipo de coisa...

–Mas mestre, o Kardia não sabe nada de astrologia ou física...

–Acalme-se Degel, foi ele mesmo que pediu para vir...

Eu olhei para o rosto de Kardia e vi que ele sorria nervosamente...

Passaram-se quase 2 horas desde que começamos as pesquisas. Kardia estava quase dormindo, enquanto Sage-Sama já havia desistido de tentar despertá-lo.

–Kardia, já que você não está fazendo nada,porque não trás os papeis que estão em cima de minha mesa em meu templo?

–Ha, quem disse que eu não estou fazendo nada?

–Vá, Kardia... Quando voltar eu liberarei os dois para o treino, está bem? - Parece que a capacidade de convencimento do Patriarca era maior que a minha, já que Kardia sorriu e foi animadamente cumprir a tarefa que lhe fora dada, fechando a porta atrás de si com força exagerada.

–Degel? - Ele disse alguns minutos depois de Kardia sair.

–Estou ouvindo Senhor... - Sage-Sama, aproximou-se, vindo se sentar ao meu lado.

Kardia estava vindo com toda a papelada, mas parou quando chegou à porta de onde estávamos para ouvir nossa conversa...

–Por que gosta tanto desse garoto imaturo? Você está muito abatido, e eu sei que foi por causa do tratamento de Kardia...

–Eu gosto dele porque ele é meu amigo...

–Tem certeza disso? Talvez você só esteja curioso a respeito da grande capacidade dele de superação... Alguém como ele não merece andar com alguém à sua altura, Degel. - Ele disse alisando a maçã de meu rosto.

–Talvez tenha razão, Kardia é muito imaturo, e irritante também. Deve ser por isso que ele não tem muitos amigos... Ele é muito irresponsável, e às vezes põe a vida em risco por coisas tão bobas...

Kardia sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir aquelas duras palavras vindas de minha boca, soltando os papéis que carregava, e saindo a passos largos do templo antes que eu terminasse de falar...

–Mas... Eu gosto de Kardia de verdade, se não fosse por ele, eu não sei o que seria. Aprendi com ele a nunca desistir, e em sua amizade vejo uma das coisa mais preciosas que tenho... Gosto de estar perto dele, mesmo que seja par ouvir suas reclamações...

–Confio em você Degel, afinal você é como um filho para mim... Mas onde está Kardia? Ele já deveria ter voltado...

Eu me levantei vendo a parte de uma das folhas que passava por baixo da porta, e quando a abri, vi todos meus papéis jogados no chão... Então deduzi que Kardia havia escutado uma parte que não devia de nossa conversa...

Caminhei rapidamente rumo ao templo de escorpião, sentindo o cosmo de Kardia enraivecido vindo de seu quarto... Não precisei bater, a porta estava aberta, e acabei me espantando com o estado em que ele se encontrava...

Kardia estava sentado na beira da cama,enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pela sua face. O rosto confiante dera lugar à uma expressão triste, e ao mesmo tempo de raiva. Quando ele me viu, enxugou as lágrimas, e deu um sorriso amargo...

–Então... O que veio fazer aqui, senhor sabe tudo? Veio me falar sobre como é bom dividir a cama com o mestre?

–Kardia! Respeite o Mestre... E o que pensa que eu sou pra falar assim? Eu não fiz nada, acho que houve um equívoco de sua parte...

–Foi equívoco meu ouvir você falar que estava errado em ser meu amigo e que eu era irritante?! - Ele gritava indignado.

–Você não ouviu a conversa toda, Kardia, nós...

–Eu sei de vocês dois, acha que não vi o jeito que ele olha para você? - Ele urrava as palavras, enquanto sua mão direita apertava o peito. - Você só era meu amigo porque tinha pena de mim, porque era sua obrigação manter um soldado vivo, e porque... - Não deixei que ele terminasse, selei seus lábios com os meus. Ele tentou se soltar de meu abraço, mas eu o apertei com força, trazendo-o para mais perto de meu corpo.

Ele acabou desistindo de lutar, e passou a corresponder o beijo de um modo um tanto afobado. Tive que separar-nos por causa da falta de ar. Encostei minha testa na dele enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego.

–Kardia, eu nunca teria pena de você, porque eu te amo. E era por isso que eu queria ser seu amigo... Para ficar perto de você... - Eu lhe falei docemente.

Ele deixou que uma lágrima lhe escorresse pela face, voltando a me beijar com sofreguidão... Enquanto o beijava, senti meu corpo aquecer de uma forma anormal, e sabia que aquilo não era a febre do escorpiano... Então me separei para me livrar de minha armadura, gesto esse repetido por Kardia. Quando estávamos sem elas, voltamos a nos beijar. Agora o único obstáculo que separavam nossos corpos eram as vestimentas de linho que usávamos.

Deixei que suas mão corressem por minhas costas, enquanto introduzia as minhas próprias por debaixo de sua camisa, acariciando-o fortemente. Tirei minha camisa e fiz o mesmo com ele, jogando-o sobre a cama e sentando-me em seu colo enquanto distribuía beijos e lambidas em seu pescoço de pele bronzeada. Kardia era lindo, um grego de olhos e cabelos azuis capazes de seduzir o mais impenetrável dos mortais... Sua pele morena contrastava com o meu tom marfim, de cabelos verdes claros.

–Degel, você tem certeza que quer isso mesmo? Humm... - Ele me perguntava enquanto eu mordiscava um de seus mamilos e apertava o outro com a ponta dos dedos. Fiz uma trilha de beijos até chegar novamente em sua boca.

–Isso é o que eu mais quero Kardia, que você seja meu... - Beijei-o novamente enquanto fazia movimentos de sobe e desce com o quadril, já sentindo o volume sob as calças de Kardia.

Deixei que meus lábios chegassem ao seu ouvido,mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha ao mesmo tempo que dava-lhe chupadinhas. Ele gemia loucamente, me deixando ainda mais excitado, a ponto de me sentir incomodado por está usando roupas... Mas não poderíamos começar ainda, não antes de prepará-lo.

Beijei-lhe a barriga, fazendo círculos com a língua ao redor de seu umbigo, enquanto minhas mãos chegavam ao cós de sua calça.

–Degel... Ahnn... Você quer me matar? Começa... Hum... Logo...

–Acalme-se, Kardia... Eu prometo que farei o melhor que puder.

–... Que seja... Ahnn!

Eu não poderia negar o pedido, mas achei melhor adiantar um pouco, ou ficaria louco também. Tirei suas calças rapidamente, deixando-o completamente nu. Fiquei lhe observando por um momento, e depois voltei às carícias. Beijei-lhe a parte interna da coxa, enquanto minha outra mão corria por sobre sua outra perna. Ele era muito sensível naquele local, e percebi isso ao perceber as pequenas gotas de esperma já despontando de seu pênis, que estava extremamente grande e duro.

–Degel, humm, isso é bom... Ahnn. - Ele gemia enquanto eu lhe dava pequenas mordidinhas na pele sensível da coxa. Subi minha boca um pouco mais, e acabei hesitando um pouco, mas comecei linguando a base do enorme falo, o que o fez gemer mais alto ainda, aumentando meu tesão. Calmamente distribuí beijos por toda a extensão de seu membro,e ao chegar na glande,tratei de dá-lhe um cuidado especial. Com a pontinha da língua sorvi o sêmen que lá havia, logo depois abocanhando-o de uma vez.

–Ahnnnn. - Ao sentir seu membro abocanhado, Kardia arqueou-se segurando firmemente meus cabelos, enquanto eu subia e descia os lábios rapidamente, deixando-o completamente descontrolado. Tê-lo daquela maneira, tão submisso era algo realmente estranhamente maravilhoso.

Parei os movimentos quando senti que ele ia gozar. Ele pareceu irritado, mas sabia que eu também queria sentir prazer...

–Degel, tira logo a calça, ou você pensa que eu vou me satisfazer só com isso? - Ele me falou com seu sorriso sacana.

Eu ri, e acabei fazendo o que ele me falou. Juro que fiquei surpreso... Em toda minha vida, nunca tinha visto meu pênis tão duro como agora,chegava a ser doloroso .Estava enorme, de um tamanho que nunca imaginei que ficaria, e o jeito que Kardia me olhava, me causava arrepios. Dei-lhe um beijo breve, logo depois colocando três de meus dedos para que ele chupasse. Depois de tê-los bem molhados, voltei a beijá-lo, enquanto introduzia o primeiro dedo dentro de seu ânus extremamente apertado. Ele retesou o corpo, devido ao incômodo, mas depois de algum tempo, ele se acostumou, permitindo que eu inserisse o segundo. Em pouco tempo, ele já movimentava o quadril, pedindo por mais, então foi quando coloquei o terceiro...

Eu estava a ponto de explodir, e quando senti que ele estava preparado, levantei-o levemente pelas pernas, fazendo com que nossos quadris se chocassem. Aquilo me excitou de um modo, que se eu não me controlasse, acabaria gozando antes do tempo. Comecei a penetrá-lo lentamente, fazendo com que seu canal apertado me levasse a loucura, sentindo seus músculos se contraírem.

–Ahhhh... Degel... Vai devagar, por favor... Eu nunca fiz isso antes... - Ele acabou gritando de dor. Eu só havia colocado a pontinha do pênis, mas se ele sofria por causa disso, eu deveria esperar.

Esperei mais algum tempo até empurrar um pouco mais, sentindo que ele estava mais relaxado. Então ele passou as pernas ao redor de minha cintura, me apertando contra si,e me fazendo penetrá-lo de vez. Ele Fez uma careta, mas logo depois, me puxou pelos cabelos para que me desse um beijo extremamente sensual. Comecei lhe estocando lentamente, mas devido às minhas necessidades, não pude me conter por muito tempo. Já estava indo com força e rápido, enquanto ele gemia loucamente meu nome, passeando as mãos loucamente por minha costas, me arranhando.

–Hum, vai Degel, você é muito gostoso... Ahnnnnn. M-Mais forte... Ahnn...

Eu podia ver ser olhos enevoados de prazer, enquanto a cada suspiro sentia as lentes de meus óculos embaçarem, me impedindo de vê-lo nitidamente. Tirei os óculos e continuei os movimentos. Porém, Kardia me empurrou, me derrubando ao seu lado na cama, e antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele estava encaixado novamente cavalgando sobre meu pênis. O modo como ele fazia estava me levando cada vez mais longe. Eu peguei seu pênis e comecei a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que arremetia meu pênis em seu interior. Não aguentando mais, Kardia soltou um ultimo grito, antes de se derramar sobre mim.

–Annnnn... Degel eu te amo... - Gritou, caindo em cima de mim.

–Hunn, eu também te amo...

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele chegava ao ápice, suas paredes se tornaram ainda mais apertadas, causando-me a sensação mais prazerosa que já tivera em toda minha vida. O joguei novamente na cama, ficando por cima, enquanto me arremetia de maneira selvagem em seu interior. O frenesi era tão grande, que eu tirava o pênis de dentro de seu corpo, arremetendo-o com violência em seu interior novamente. Não conseguíamos controlar nossos gritos e gemidos, até que em uma ultima estacada forte e funda, acabei chegando ao orgasmo, deixando minha essência no interior de Kardia.

Fiquei por um tempo ainda dentro dele, e quando me deitei ao seu lado, me aninhei em seu peito. Ele dormia com um sorriso infantil no rosto, que me fazia querer estar ali pra sempre. Foi assim a nossa primeira noite de amor juntos... Sei que tínhamos pouco tempo de vida, e talvez ter uma ligação mais forte com alguém só trariam tristezas... Pode parecer egoísta, mas aceitaria meu destino de bom grado se eu pudesse morrer junto a Kardia...

_**XMXIXDXOXRXIXMXAX**_

Dois adolescentes correm pela arena do santuário... O mais baixinho e loiro parecia irritado com o ruivo, que corria à sua frente. Quando já haviam se embrenhado na floresta, o garoto de cabelos vermelhos levou uma rasteira do loiro, que caiu por cima de si.

–Agora você não me foge, Camus de Aquário...

–Você é mesmo um bobão, Milo de escorpião. - Disse o ruivo lhe puxando para um beijo.

Por trás das árvores, havia um espectador, que sorriu ao ver os dois juntos, e não deixou de pensar que Degel e Kardia poderiam continuar seu amor nessa nova era... Assim como no passado, Aquário e Escorpião...

_**Fim!**_


End file.
